Reluctantly Falling
by ShipALLTheStr8Men
Summary: LevixEren; Eren Jaeger has a lot of things to deal with, whether it be saving humanity from the plight of the titans,or surviving crazy experimentations done by Hanji Zoe. Now, along with that he has another task, to not allow himself to be beguiled by his sadistic boss.
1. Chapter 1

"Eren", Levi called my name. I was helping him with paperwork in his room. We were sitting next to each other at his long, cherry oak desk.  
"Yes, Heichou?", I replied, still checking the papers, hoping I hadn't messed something up; I would very much like to evade 20 kicks to the face.  
"Do you have an interest in Ackerman, Mikasa?", He asked. I quickly turned to face him, wide-eyed.  
"_What?!"_, I exclaimed; Honestly, what kind of question was that?  
This time, Levi decided to turn and make eye contact with me while repeating the same question I didn't want to hear. "Do you. Have an interest. In Ms. Ackerman?", he paused in his sentence for either clarification or emphasis, I wasn't sure what for.  
"N-no way! Mikasa's like, my sister!", I explained nervously. "That would be really weird..."  
"I see.", Levi, keeping eye contact, rested his left elbow on the desk and supported his chin with it. "What about Jean?"  
I spazzed

Okay, honestly, what was this interrogation for?

"_Excuse me?!_", I basically squealed.  
"Are you deaf, Eren?"  
"No way would I ever take interest in horse face!"  
"And Armin?", Levi pestered on.  
"Okay, seriously, what's up with this interrogation all of a sudden? It's really creeping me out.", I confronted him.  
"Have you ever had interest in anyone?"  
"_No!_"  
"Kissed anyone?"  
My face reddened. "I'm pretty sure this classifies as sexual harassment!"  
Levi smirked. "_Kawaii~"_, he said in a sing-song tone.  
"Wh-what?!", I'm pretty sure the heat radiating off my face could melt Antarctica by now.

Levi actually chuckled. Was he purposely harassing me for his own entertainment?  
"Hmph!", I turned back around and snatched the papers back up dramatically, resuming the work so I could hopefully leave here as soon as possible.  
"Eren,", _oh no, here he goes again..._, "What would you say if I were to say I partake interest in you?"  
"Ha, interest in me? Titan-wise? I think you'll run into some issues with Hanji there, Heichou.", I replied absent-mindedly, completely disregarding the context of his question.  
Levi sighed, "You idiot."

Before I knew it, Levi had leaned in and kissed my cheek.

_Swiggity duck, what the fuck._

I flailed my arms, pushing the sadist away and throwing relentless punches at him.  
"Levi what the actual hell was that, what do you think you're doing?! Oh my Freckled Jesus, that was not okay; Are you friggin' drunk or something?!", I yelled, not stopping for breath.  
Levi grabbed my wrists, tightly; I felt as if he was about to crush them.  
"Well, since you were too nescient to understand my question, I decided to give a first-hand explanation of it so that an insolent, brainless, brat like you could understand.", he explained with monotone, holding his usual eerie glare again.

I just stared at him; There's no way this could be happening.  
Just as I stared at him, he returned the stare, not allowing me to change the subject as I had hoped.

"Well, what do you think of the fact that I take _interest _in you?", Levi persisted.  
I let my eyes wander around the room, I wanted to die right now. "I-I don't think anything of it.", I answered.  
"Liar"  
"Am not!"  
"If you really mean it, you would be able to tell me with forward eye-contact"  
"This is awkward, especially since you're so close to me!", I defended.  
Levi let go of my wrists and leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms. "So, you really feel nothing about it?"  
"No!", I quickly exclaimed; When will this nightmare end?  
"If so, then why are you so flustered?", he edged on.  
"B-because you just kissed me!"  
"Oh please,", he rolled his eyes, "it was a simple cheek kiss."  
"B-but still! It's still a kiss!" I placed both my elbows on the desk and leaned over, covering my face with my hands. "Besides...you're a guy", I muffled.

Levi sighed again. "So, if I were a female, you'd not have minded the kiss?", he asked.  
_Damn all of these pointless questions. _"No, it would still not be okay!...Stop asking me all of these questions!"  
I heard Levi laugh under his breath; I spread my ring and middle finger to create an opening for my eyes to see if he was smiling, which he was; _Ugh, asshole._

"Whether you admit it to yourself or not, you do harbour _some_ sort of feelings for me, Eren, or else you wouldn't be causing such an over-dramatic spectacle over something so simple."  
I dropped my hands to glare at him; I tried to appear menacing, but I felt my lip quiver, and my face was still flustered, so I think that backfired. "I assure you, _Heichou,_ I do _not_ have _any_ feelings for you!"

Levi turned back to face his paperwork and began shuffling through it. "We'll see." He replied, smirking.

_What an asshole._

I turned back to finish my paperwork as well; I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible._ Who does he think he is!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaeger, wake up.", A voice pierced through my state of unconsciousness. The command was followed by a rigid knocking on my door.  
"Understood!", I croaked, stretching. Opening my eyes, my vision was flooded with the sun's red-orange rays, causing me to wince. Standing up from my bed, I felt tired; I must have stayed up to around 1 A.M. helping Heichou with his work.

After making myself presentable, I walked out of my room into the main 'lodge' area so-to-say. The 'lodge' was just a casual resting room with a large wooden table, usually filled with files and plans of some sort, and a long couch on one side of it and two chairs on the opposite side; We mostly used it to either relax in the evening or for a quick meeting.

"_Erreeeeennnn~!"_, I heard a high-pitched squeal. "How's my little titan slayer?!", before I could identify the speaker, I was hit by a tight hug around my neck, face being met by huge circular framed glasses and two large, brown orbs.  
"H-hey there, Hanji", I replied, wavering; struggling to regain my balance. "I-I'm well, how about you?"  
"I'm great! Can't wait for our experimentation tonight!", she replied almost instantly, keeping herself uncomfortably close and expression almost maniac-like.  
_Crap, that's today?!, _I thought, _I totally forgot about that..._  
"Yup, totally can't wait for tonight!..", I sighed.

"Alright, if we're done spreading germs here, I would most like to go over today's plans", a new voice sharply interrupted. Of course, it belonged to no other than Levi, who took a seat on the couch and crossed his legs, while also slamming a file folder onto the table.  
"Of course, Mr. 160 cm~!", Hanji exclaimed, releasing be from my bond. I noticed Levi's eye twich and I saw him tense up, which only made Hanji giggle; Was she a sadist?

Disorientated, I was quickly pushed to the couch by Hanji, as I stumbled, she purposely sat me down next to Levi so _she_ could avoid getting slapped; _Yup, a total sadist.  
_Levi sighed once again, causing me to flinch; _Please don't hit me.  
_Luckily, he let Hanji's daring remark pass and moved on to opening up his folder, which contained maps of the outside land near the forest, and the defense/attack prints.  
"Alright,", he pulled out the defense map. "I've discussed this with the others while Eren was taking his _lovely_ time sleeping", he eyed me, "And while you were toying with yet another titan.", he finished, shifting his gaze to Hanji.  
"His name is Jeff!", Hanji corrected, pouting and crossing her arms as if she was offended, "And it's for advancement of our knowledge , thank you very much!"

"Anyways. . .", Levi continued, "We need to gather some cargo that is being delivered from the west side of the region, we've received word that they've shot a green flare in the forest as a signal that they've _survived_ and are ready for us to gather the cargo.", he looked at both of us in order to make sure we were following; We nodded. "_So,_ Hanji, I'll need you on the lower left of the squad next to Samuel; I'm placing you there because I'll need you on the lookout for the back of the squad, seeming as if your shitty glasses are worth something. If you notice _anything_ suspicious, alert us right away, and you have full permission to attack at any given moment.", he explained; Hanji nodded in agreement.

"Eren, you will be to my right so I can keep an eye on your mistakes and punish you for them later.", he said as he finished pointing to a point on the defense map.  
"_WHAT?!_", I blurted out. I saw Levi fight a grin from appearing. _Great, two sadists, one Eren, just what I needed.  
"_No, but really, if the worst happens and we suddenly get ambushed, I'll need you to transform A.S.A.P., and I promised to keep constant watch on you anyways.", he finished explaining. I reluctantly nodded, unsure if he truly meant what he said about monitoring my mistakes.  
"We'll also have 2 other 'squads' on the outside of the forest, which consists of 3 people on each squad, one lead by Reiner, and one by Erwin; They're going to keep watch on the outskirts of the forest and launch a red flare if anything goes wrong." We nodded once again.

"We initiate in T minus 30, get yourselves together." He announced, gathering the papers and walking towards the door. Stopping right in front of the _said_ _door_, he said "Oh, and tardiness _will_ result in termination."; I feel as if he purposely emphasized that for me; Great, I've always wanted to be slain by Napoleon Bonaparte's reincarnation.

* * *

"Ms. Braus, quit swinging around like a fucking schoolgirl, and stay on course!", Levi yelled as our defense group was swinging through the forest, initiating the formerly stated plan from about an hour ago. It had taken us about half an hour to simply reach the forest, but now we have to actually reach the flare which seems to be on the other side of the huge forest.  
"Don't you think it's a bit odd that we've not spotted a single titan near the forest yet?", Petra, who was to the left of Levi, questioned nervously.  
"As much as I would love to believe in our non-existent luck, I agree with your suspicion.", Levi answered, slinging himself downward to avoid receiving a mouthful of 'tree-branch-souffle'; us following.

After a while of swinging and more of Sasha's giggling and Levi's threats, we could see the flare not too far from in between the trees; _Thank Freckled Jesus.  
_Easing inward towards the flare, we were greeted by another large squad, whose uniform was embraced by a logo I was unfamiliar with. Levi landed swiftly in front of a man anterior to the rest of the squad, us following behind him.  
"Glad you could make it all in one piece, _Levi-kun_", the man announced.  
"Nice to see you could make yourself useful and lead a group to something _other_ than failure", Levi replied, monotone as usual. The tension between these two was unavoidable, and awkwardness flooded between both our squad and the unidentified man's squad.

The other man scowled, yet did not retort. He waved his hand at his squad, still keeping eye contact with Levi, and his squad parted , the back revealing 3 huge sacks, which were currently being struggled to move forward; Whatever was in those bags must have been heavy.  
As if on cue, our other 2 defense squads rushed in from the right and left of us, hopefully prepared to help us carry these _clandestine_ sacks.

"We've spotted a few titans towards the East, about 10 miles down the plain. We weren't spotted, but we better haul ass before they decide to throw us a surprise party.", Reiner, whose squad came from the right, quickly explained. Levi muttered something under his breath, yet it sounded foreign; must've been French.  
"Alright, get your asses moving! 2 to 3 people to a sack, don't underestimate its weight, and don't over-justify your strength.", Levi ordered. We did as we were told, which included myself helping Armin and Mikasa carry one of the three sacks.  
"Since we have a few guests expecting our arrival, we'll travel 20 degrees westward from our current location. And stick together, we can't manage to split up with the extra burden on our hands." Levi explained. "I want my top members in the front with me, the cargo-holders in the middle, and the rest of the defense, and Hanji, in the rear." he ordered the formation as he prepared his maneuver gear. Hanji elicited a whine, yet set up as ordered.

We took our ordered formation and swung through the forest. Mikasa, Armin and I struggled to maintain balance and to stay in sync with with the added 1,000 pounds, along with dodging the huge-ass trees.

Luckily, we managed to return to the wall with our whole team, avoiding any damage; Well, except for Connie who swung left instead of right like the rest of his cargo-holders, so he received a lovely mouthful of bark.

Unloading the cargo, each sack consisted of its own contents. Our sack consisted of many canisters of fuel, Connie's of medical supplies and equipment; and, ironically enough, Sasha & her teammates' consisted of bread and a few _other_ foods. Once she was informed of the sack's contents, she stuffed as much as she could in and under her clothing, which was unsuccessful and caused her to be sentenced to 100 laps with Sergeant Keith Shardis hurling insults at her every few seconds.

After we finished delivering everything to their required area of the district, it was already dark; Yet the days were getting shorter so I couldn't just assume that it was late in time just by inferring from the sky. I felt exhausted, I honestly did not have the energy to deal with Hanji's experimentation later on tonight.

"Well, good job for not making _too_ many mistakes, _Jaeger._", Levi slammed a hand on my back, knocking the wind out of me; How could someone of his stature be so strong?! "Th-thanks, Corporal.", I managed to choke out.  
"_EERRREEEEENNNN~!"_, Hanji's piercing scream called.  
_"_Oh no...", I thought out loud. Again, she tackled me with a tight-bound hug, almost knocking me into Levi.  
"So, ready for our experiment~?", asking was just a kind gesture, I knew she wouldn't allow me to deny. Levi sighed and turned to walk away and leave me alone to deal with my demise; _Sadist._  
"Haha...actually I..", while regaining my balance, I felt a bit light headed. Ignoring it, I pried Hanji off of me. She pouted and crossed her arms, a similar notion to this morning,"You promised!", she whined.  
"I-I know but I-", suddenly, I felt light-headed again and I took a step back to keep my balance and placed a hand on my forehead.  
"E-eren, are you okay?", Hanji asked, concerned.  
"Y-yeah, I just strangely felt a bit light-headed there, no biggy!", I nervously answered. Levi stopped walking and began to turn back around. "A-anyways, would you mind if we do this ano-", I was interrupted with another wave of light-headedness, except this time, everything went black. I felt myself lose balance, and I couldn't register anything in my surroundings.

The last thing I recognized was my name being yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! I hope your Holiday is going well! Thank you for all of the favourites and reviews, they really mean a lot!  
Hope you all enjoy! ****_Suggestions always welcome_**

* * *

"_Eren, you can't give up.", _I was conversing with my mother in my house. It felt nice, calm; I missed the usual things I once took for granted.  
Although I felt comforted with the environment, a solemn cloud hovered over us due to the topic of our conversation.  
"_Eren"_, my mom called again. I lifted my head to face her eyes, earlier I was just staring at my dangling feet. "_I know_", I answered.  
There was an awkward silence as I averted my gaze back to my dangling feet.

Sometimes I have these dreams of how life used to be when I was a kid, where I would just sit comfortably at home conversing with my mother. The dreams are extremely vivid, so I tend to lose the ability to be able to differentiate between dream and reality. No matter my current situation, my mother is able to give me useful advice with how to deal with any problems; It gives me reassurance. I don't exactly understand how it works that she's able to understand my situation and give advice that usually works, and I don't understand how I converse with her in the first place; I also can't have these dreams whenever I want, I'd like to have them more often, but I don't know how.

Eventually, my mother placed a hand gently on my knee. I looked up and saw her smiling, as if to reassure me and calm my worries. She opened her mouth to say something, but the only noise articulated was...the sound of papers rustling?  
"_What?_", I asked her. She opened up her mouth to repeat herself, yet the same noise reiterated.  
Next, something weird happened, my mom's facial features disappeared, everything was smeared; Then, my whole house started whirling around me...what was going on?!

The whole scene seemed to get father and farther away from me as I made futile attempts to grasp it back. The sound of rustling papers grew louder.  
_No!_

Next thing I knew, I was reaching to a ceiling. I was breathing erratically, feeling as if I was suffocating.  
"Glad to see you're awake", A voice suddenly called out. I pulled my hand back down to my side and calmed myself down. Noticing I was laying down, I felt the thing that was holding me; It was a bed. Wondering where the voice came from, I propped myself up on my elbows. Eyes adjusting, I noticed someone sitting at a desk, doing some sort of paper work; well, that explains the rustling noises. The room itself was dark, only to be softly illuminated by a single desk lamp.

"L-Levi?", I called out, wearily.  
"Hmm?", he replied, maintaining focus on his paperwork; Jeez, just how much of that did he have to do, didn't I _just_ help him with about 200 pages of it a while ago?  
"Wh-what am I doing here? What time is it?", I asked, confused. My head was slightly throbbing, but I managed to sit up appropriately.  
"Well, you're here because you decided to make a spectacle of yourself and pass out right after we finished our delivery task yesterday.", he answered, unemotionally, yet stressing _some _words.  
"Y-yesterday?!", I freaked out, just how long was I out for, exactly?  
"I guess that would be the proper term, it's 1:35 AM, which _technically _makes it a new day, yes?"  
"O-Oh...", I replied. This was awkward. I was in my boss' room...in _his bed_, at 1AM. "I-I'm sorry", I apologized, yet no answer was returned. "I'll take my leave now, I'm sorry for the trouble I've-"  
"_Eren._", Levi pierced through my sentence. He pushed his chair back and stood up, beginning to walk to me. I had already gotten to the edge of the bed with my legs slung over the edge, preparing to get up when he stopped me by standing right in front of me, face apathetic as usual.

"Why didn't you tell me you were exhausted?", he kept his usual apathy, yet I sensed emotion peeking through his facade.  
"I-It doesn't matter. My personal feelings and state shouldn't hinder our progress.", I replied, staring at my dangling feet, as I did earlier in my dream.  
"_Tch."_, Levi articulated.

Next thing I knew, my wrists were grabbed and I was pushed back down onto the bed, Levi hovering over me. He seemed angry, which frightened me more than his usual stoic persona.  
"Do you have _any _idea how worried I was?!", he exclaimed, voice just under a yell. I didn't know how to reply, so I just stared uncomfortably, wide-eyed.  
"_Don't _you _dare _tell me your health isn't important. What if that happened when we were on the damn mission? If we were fighting titans?!"

I felt a shiver creep down my spine, I was actually terrified of this side of Heichou. I just lay there, staring at him, mouth gaping at times due to a loss of words.

After a while of awkwardness, Levi placed his head on my chest, taking deep breaths and hopefully calming himself.  
"I told you that I care about you, Eren. If something were to happen to you-"  
"Please stop.", I cut him off. I don't want to hear him say it. "Don't worry more for me, you have enough burdens as it is."  
He deeply sighed and brushed my hair out of my eyes, sliding his hand down to caress my face. "You just don't get it." He stared deep into my eyes.

_Thump_

I felt something weird in my chest when Levi and I stared into each other. I shifted uncomfortably and let out a wavering sigh; I felt as if he could control my soul just by staring like that...what if he really did do that to manipulate people? I'd believe it...

Levi released another sigh and let me go. He stood up and walked back to his desk and continued his paperwork. "Try to get some more sleep", Levi returned to his normal apathetic, stoic-ness; Which I was quite grateful for due to our current situation.

I curled myself into a fetal position under the covers, breathing slowly. That was _really _uncomfortable.  
The places that Levi had touched me burn, yet the rest of my body feels freezing.

_I just don't understand anything anymore..._


End file.
